Stargazing Through Time- Rewrite
by demonflower5236
Summary: The time that stands between us. The secrets that we keep. Can we never learn to be ourselves? Yusei and Jaden/ Judei are in a relationship. But when Judei/Jaden graduates, and the time comes to take things one step further, the supernatural seems adamant on tearing not only them, but the signers apart. Yaoi slash yuseixjudai starshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Stargazing through Time**

 ** _READ!_**

 **T** **his is a total overhaul of Stargazing Beyond Time! As always some basic background info. Jaden/Judei met under mysterious circumstances when Jaden/Judei was 13 and Yusei was 15. It occurred right after Jack had stolen Yusei's first duel runner. The circumstances surrounding this meeting are a huge basis for this entire story and will slowly be revealed little by little. Jaden/ Judei entered duel academia at age 15 two years later, this is also about six months before season one of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds starts. None of Yusei's or Jaden/ Judei's friends know about the other's existence and the fact that they are hiding so much from them yet tell each other everything is going to be a big focus. The timeline is going to be screwed around with a will also be a lot of mystery surrounding Jaden/Judei's character/ Identity and clues will be dropped in every chapter, as far as cannon goes, (screw it, it doesn't exist in my universe) I bet none of you saw THIS coming!:)**

M **ost of this story will be taking place the first few weeks before Jaden graduates onwards, season 4 didn't really happen and in season 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Yusei is 20 and Jaden/ Judei is 18. Pretty important fact- Yusei and Jaden/Judei live 300 years apart.**

A **lso, disclaimer for whole story. I OWN NOTHING. transcripts were taken from mykland . com and were very helpful.**

Yusei POV

It had been one year since our battle with the Dark Signers, and in that time, New Domino City had received… a bit of a facelift. The divide between City and Satellite was no more, and even more importantly, so was the tension between the two people from each of those districts. For the first time in a long time, the future was finally beginning to look up. If only I'd known the horror of what was to come. We'd saved the world once before, but now I wonder if our decks are strong enough to withstand this mysterious new threat. And the inevitable divide between us. The secrets I've kept for so many years... how could I have possibly known their impact?

Elsewhere….

In the Security building in Domino with the big satellite dish on top, a small man with light purple hair with a single curl falling over his forehead. He is dressed in an elaborate red suit and has what looks to be red lines going vertically over his eyes and down his cheeks and red lipstick on. He is known as Lezar, vice—director of Neo Domino city. Lezar is pacing frantically in a small, plain room that might be his own office.  
"I can't stand the pressure! It's too much to take!"  
Lezar slams his hands down on the tiny desk before continuing to pace rapidly back and forth.  
"I'm going to crack! After all, it's not every day you meet your new boss, the boss of the whole city! The new Director! Ugh!"  
The phone on the desk rings. Lezar angrily picks up the handset.  
I told you, no calls!  
The caller is wearing a light gray uniform; clearly he works for the City.  
\- Actually, you said no calls except for emergencies, and we have one! A meteor has struck the city!  
"You call that an emergency?!"  
The terrified subordinate springs to a salute. Then Lezar actually absorbs what he said.

….  
"...Hmm? ...Wait, a meteor? Oh, dear- now that's what I call an emergency!"

A huge black monolith stands unsupported. The sun glares over the edge of it, illuminating the opposite side of it while casting this side into shadow. If anything is inscribed into or upon it, we can't see it. Three individuals stand before it, all wearing white robes and head cloths. The first of them to speak is thin, of medium build. He has a black mark on one cheek descending in a spike from his natural eye, whose iris is an unnatural red but otherwise normal, and a stone mask covering, or stone prosthetic replacing, his left eye. His name, we'll soon learn, is Primo.  
"Excellent. It has arrived in one piece."  
They're standing in a crater created by the impact that appears to be maybe fifty feet in diameter and ten feet deep at its center.  
"Yes, and already left quite the impression, I'd say! Hehehmhmhm!"  
"Well, what else would you expect? It's my card."  
The shortest of them is distinguished also by the stone frame he wears around his shoulders under his robe, crossing in front to form the appearance of an infinity symbol. He also has an apparatus similar to Primo's for his right eye that swivels with the appearance of a chameleon's eye. We'll later come to know him as Lester.  
"That it is. So I guess you'll be first?"  
The third and final of the three to speak is huge, taller than Primo and also wider; his stone mask or replacement covers his mouth, distorting his voice. One of his shrewd dark gray eyes gazes up at the stone, and the other is hidden behind a tuft of grey-brown hair that's part of a long, gray beard. We'll soon know him as Jacob.  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Remember, there's a plan; and we must follow it."  
Of course I remember. I came up with it. And it's perfect. I've arranged it so that no one can stand in our way." Primo says. "Uh...!"  
Sirens can be heard.  
"Mm?" Jacob says  
"Hmm." Primo smiles  
Several Security vans pull up at the edge of the crater. Lezar is the first out of one, and his troops are unloading.  
"Hey! Who are you three?! What're you doing here?! I order you to vacate these premises now!" Lezar shouts.  
"And I order you to watch your tongue, worm!" mumbles Jacob  
Primo turns and speaks to Lezar.  
"My friend, all is fine. There's no cause for alarm."  
"No cause?! Just who do you think you're talking to-! Ah!"  
Lezar stops short when Primo swiftly points a sharp sword right between his eyes, an inch from his face.  
"Now, now. Is this really how you wanna start things off, with your new Directors?"  
Lezar is very preoccupied with the sword pointed at his nose.  
"New- Directors? -You mean—"Lezar seems stunned  
"Yes." Primo responds  
"You see, the three of us will be sharing the job." Lester says. "Ahahahahahuhuhuh."  
"The three of you! Oh my word! I'm sorry- no one told me—"  
Lezar kneels on the ground and bows deeply.  
"I beg your forgiveness!"  
Lezar jumps up, points to the Directors, shouts at the officers now assembled in a straight line behind him.  
"What're you buffoons standing around for, these are the new Directors, salute them!"  
The guards salute and chorus in perfect unison—  
"Ten-hut!"  
"That's better! And from now on you're to do whatever they say, understood?!"  
"Yes sir!"  
" _This will be even easier than I imagined..."_ thought Primo.  
Above them, the fallen tablet casts an ominous shadow...

Night, on a street somewhere in Domino. A guy is riding a blue duel runner. Suddenly a huge shadow looms over him. He turns and looks up. The face of the monster is reflected in his helmet visor; a white shell, black face, with glowing red lines. The duelist cries out in fear...

Later that night, a few Security cars are on the scene, with a few low-ranks looking around. They hear the sounds of more vehicles approaching.  
"We got company."  
The officer standing by the cars waves a red glow stick to flag down the newcomers.  
"Time to see who Headquarters sent us."  
Mina flashes her Security badge, all business. In the one year her cropped lavender- blue hair has gotten slightly longer, though otherwise she's much the same.  
"Mina Simmington, Sector Chief of Special Investigations."  
Beside her, Trudge shows his badge also. Instead of his usual uniform, he's wearing a button-up white shirt and carries a coat or blazer slung over his shoulder. The one year has done him good; he looks taller, more at ease with himself.  
"Officer Trudge, Vice-Chief."  
The guards lead the two investigators into the scene.  
"How's the victim?" asks Mina  
"Pretty banged-up, can't stay conscious for more than a few minutes or so."  
"Guess we'll have to wait for his testimony, then..."  
She looks up from her musings, sees what they've been led to see, and gasps aloud.  
"And from the looks of that runner... It'll be some story." Says Trudge.  
The occupants of the room can't help but let out a gasp at the sight of the runner. The blue runner from the previous scene has been scorched and melted halfway into scrap.  
"That's five of these accidents in a week." Exclaims Trudge.  
"These are no accidents, Trudge- the city is under attack."

General POV

A small figure was visible in the distance. The person appeared to be sitting on the roof of some sort of old fashioned dorm. it was the middle of the night so the figure was shrouded in shadow. _As was appropriate for who they were._ The person, boy? Girl? it was difficult to say with their small stature, closed their eyes and leaned back onto the roof with their arms folded behind their head, presumably to stargaze.

" ** _Ystaris_** " the person muttered in a language those of the living had not spoken for millennium.

" Am I simply being foolish... for being afraid?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I do realize it has been a long time. In my defense my computer hates me so I had to wait until I got a new one in order to continue the story. Anyway, the only thing I can reveal so early on is that Yusei and the 5ds crew are in Japan/ are Japanese and therefore that is what they are speaking. While in duel academy even though over 1/4 the students speak/ have Japanese origins they speak English. It's a little too early to reveal anything major but I might drop a few clues here and there. (I don't know about you guys but I** ** _love_** **looking for those) onwards!**

Yusei POV

"She's purring like a kitten. A few more tweaks and we should be able to test this new engine at full throttle!"  
Jack, in his riding suit, is experimentally revving the engine of a duel runner on blocks, while I sit at the computer behind him watching the data and Crow stands by.  
"Forget a few more tweaks, Yusei, I say test it now!" Crow exclaims. Before I have a chance to explain why that's a bad idea Jack concurs.  
"Why not? With Jack Atlas in the driver's seat, what could possibly go wrong?" Jack says smugly. I get a bad feeling at his statement which is confirmed seconds later.  
My screen flashes and shows an ominous exclamation point.  
I quickly turn around "A lot. Jack, lay off the accelerator!"  
Jack shouts over the roar of the engine "Accelerate more?! Okay!"  
No, decelerate! Says Crow

BOOM!

Shrapnel flies across the room and there is a flash of red light and inky colored smoke. I am thrown against the wall and am briefly stunned.

Thick black smoke explodes from the first-floor windows of the building, a respectable-looking white townhouse, the basement of which we're using as a garage. Passersby stop walking and chatter nervously; what's going on?  
\- What was that?  
\- What just happened?

As the seconds pass I regain my bearings. I cough and wave away the dust and smoke, and next to me Crow shoves a piece of scrap metal off of himself. I stand and take off my safety goggles. My face and gloves are covered in soot as is my typical black t-shirt.

"Hey, is everybody okay?"  
"Yeah, we're all right." Crow says in a slightly raspy voice.  
Jack sits up, scattering debris.  
"The duel runner, on the other hand..." says Jack.  
Is reduced to a pile of twisted junk metal. I kneel over it. Ignoring the feeling I am going to faint.  
"We pushed it too hard..." I mutter.  
"Whaddaya mean we? That was all Jack!" Crow yells pointing at the blonde.  
"I beg your pardon?! You were the one who told me to go full-throttle!"  
"Please, since when does Jack Atlas, the so-called "Master of Faster", "the Sultan of Speed", do what someone else tells him to do?"

In the midst of my two friends argument I pinched two fingers on either side of my nose. The blast had given me a headache. Although Jack and Crows periodic arguments defiantly didn't help. Neglecting the feeling of lightheadedness I felt lucky to have gotten off so lightly. The results could have been a lot worse. _BloodPainRegretGuilt._

"although…" I thought glancing over to Jack and Crow.

It appears I was the only one affected.

This was fine. I would rather I was hurt than anyone I cared about. _An image of Them passed through my head._ And seeing as it was just a headache and a feeling of weakness I would shake it off with a night of rest.  
At the ground-floor semi opaque windows above them, bystanders are starting to crowd around, wondering where the explosion came from.  
"Clearly I was just testing your judgment, a test you failed I might add."  
"Why, you...!"  
"Bring it on!"  
"That's enough!"

An old women in her early 60s stood in the doorway of out garage. She had her hands on her hips and a furious expression on her face. Jack and Crow turn around simultaneously.  
"Huh?"  
I stand up from the wreckage of the runner and look up toward the stairs to the ground floor level. I carefully schooled my expression.

" _idiots_ " don't get me wrong Jack and Crow may as well be my brothers but it was times like this that I wished they could be a _bit_ more mature.  
"Uh-oh, our landlord." Crow said.  
"Aw, she doesn't scare me!" snorted Jack.  
Our landlord is a tough woman in a plain dark blue old-fashioned dress and a very severe bun, almost as severe as the scowl on her face. She looks like the kind of old-fashioned librarian nobody crosses. A bunch of bystanders are peering through the doorway behind her.  
"Oh, is that so, mister tough guy? Well, does living on the streets with the rats scare ya?! Cause I'm this close to tossing you bums out! Zora states.  
Crow adopts a sheepish expression and Jack starts stammering.  
"Wait-! No, you don't understand...! That explosion- it was just—"Jack tries.  
"Just nothing! I'm sick and tired of all your excuses so don't even bother with them!"  
Jack and Crow look crestfallen. I mirror their expression.  
"Sorry, Zora." I apologize. "We've been working on the new engine again." I carefully give her the puppy dog eyes hoping she will abate in her anger.  
Zora practically swoons, her scowl vanishing.  
"Ahh...! Yusei, dear, say no more. You go ahead and make all the noise you want."  
Zora walks down the ramp towards us.  
After all, you did save the world from those Dark Signers. She half whispers to me.  
I know you say it was all three of you, but you really just ought to quit being so modest!  
"Sure, whatever you say." I say blankly mentally rolling my eyes.  
Jack and Crow sigh; though whether in relief or exasperation, it's hard to tell. Just then we hear sirens.

Outside, a plain black car with sirens blaring pulls up. The crowd is chattering.  
\- Sector Security?  
\- What in the world?  
\- What're they doing here?  
Zora walks outside as Trudge steps out of the car. Trudge is a tall man of maybe forty-five. He had tanned skin and a large puckered scar running down the side of his face. He had black hair with bangs running down to his overly thick eyebrows and the back ending in points at the nape of his neck.  
"Oh dear- please accept my apology. I know my tenants can be a bit noisy, but they really mean no harm. She laughs nervously. Well, maybe two out of the three do, but Yusei..."  
"Heh. Relax," Trudge says. "That's not why we're here. No, I'm afraid- there're even bigger issues at hand."  
Jack, and Crow and I have joined them outside. All three of us look serious at the sound of that.

My worry only increases. " _what had happened?"_  
"Oh, my...! It sounds serious!" Zora exclaims.  
"Gentlemen, if you don't mind- let's talk inside." Says Mina. A woman with short blue hair in a blue pencil skirt and suit jacket.

An old electric fan whirs away on the wall of our basement-garage. Trudge and Mina stand over the ruined runner in the center of the room, while I pick through it. Pursing my lips in annoyance at the failure. In slightly better light, we can see that the explosion scorched the floor black about two feet around the wreck. There are smaller burn marks that looked vaugly familier stretcher out an additional three feet. A mixture of smaller and larger pieces of the used-to-be duel runner are scattered about the room.  
"Don't tell me you guys are still working on that new duel engine prototype...?" Trudge exclaimed.

 _"_ _of course we were. When had anyone ever known me to give up on something?"_  
I stand up, holding a piece of the wreck in my hand to examine it closer.

 _"_ _It could still be used, good…"_

Although at a closer look… I couldn't help the hitch in my breath as I finally recognized the "burn" marks. I close my eyes and force myself to ignore the implications.  
"We sure are. And if we can ever get the thing to work right, it'll really take our game to the next level." I say.  
Crow, leaning against the ramp, thumbs over his shoulder at a poster on the wall.  
"And that's what it's gonna take to win the Grand Prix, the toughest, roughest duel contest ever to hit New Domino City. It'll be here before we know it!"  
"Right, and since its three to five duelists to a team, creating one new engine design that we can all use is the best way to soup up all our runners at once, and guarantee that victory and dueling immortality will be ours!" Jack added confidently. But what neither of my two friends knew was that this wasn't my only reason for creating a new engine design.

 _"_ _if I had had that new engine design a year ago…"_ a smile and crystalline blue eyes flash though my mind.

 _"_ _we're partners aren't we Yusei?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here I come! Again cant reveal anything so soon. Although… Yusei may or may not have/ have had an identity crisis soon.**

Yusei POV  
Jack determinedly taps with his fist another poster that depicts a turbo-duel. Startling me out of my thoughts. He's standing at the top of another set of stairs opposite Crow's.  
"What more do you guys have to prove? You already saved the world. If y'ask me, it's all right for you to rest on your laurels a bit." Trudge asked.  
"No way! A true duelist never rests. He's always training and getting better! Isn't that right, Yusei?" Crow asked.  
"That's right, Crow. But winning the Grand Prix isn't what I'm training for." I say.

 _"_ _Not at all"_ an image of _Them_ flashes through my mind.  
I'm still holding the object I removed from the wreck. I squeeze it slightly tighter.

" I'll have to clean up and hope Jack and Crow don't notice how strange the "burns" look.

"True; we may have saved the world, but it was close, too close for comfort. We nearly lost everything that we care for. Crow, I know you and Jack came out of it more sure of your duel skills than ever..."  
Jack nods firmly, as does Crow.  
"But as for me, I've never been more uncertain." My mind flashes to what could have happened. If I had disappeared _They_ would have been devastated. Remembering how we had met, all the walls that I had broken down. My throat tightened at the thought of _Them_ going back to that just because I wasn't strong enough.

Their smile, vanishing, _because of me_.

As selfish as it sounded I would rather the dark signers had won.

If nothing else this most recent situation had made me consider my own mortality and ensured that I had to get stronger. No matter what.  
Mina primly clears her throat, awkwardly changing the subject and again, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Speaking of uncertainty..."  
"Sector Security has its fair share, these days." Trudge continued.  
"Lemme guess—. "Jack said "that's why you're here."  
"Have you heard the rumors? About the Ghost?" Trudge asked.  
"The Ghost...?" I said. " _it couldn't be a real one could it? That definitely wasn't our specialty_ "  
"Yeah, I think so! He's that guy who's supposed to appear at night, challenge you to a duel, an' then force you into a crash, right?" said Crow.  
"Yeah." Trudge confirmed.  
"As you know, when New Domino City and Satellite were linked up, turbo-duels were legalized. It didn't take long before all types of special courses were being built; but it wasn't until the Grand Prix was announced, and they came out with that new Speed World Two card, that things really went into overdrive. Duelists from all over were battling on side-streets and highways, day and night.

"Of course they were!" Crow snorted. "There's no better way to sharpen your skills for the Grand Prix than with a freewheelin' turbo-duel!"

"I agree..." Mina stated "because there are supposed to be safety measures in place to make sure that no one gets injured."  
"Wait, are you saying that Ghost's not a rumor, that he's real and he's found a way to bypass the safety measures?!" Jack askes, alarmed.  
"That's correct, Mister Atlas. You're quite astute." Mina says.  
"Don't tell 'im that, Chief, it'll go to his head!" says Trudge.  
"So what's this gotta do with us?" Crow asks. "I mean it's clear what has to be done! Someone's gotta go out late at night, take 'im on in a turbo-duel and beat 'im!"  
"Exactly right!" Trudge says. He and Mina look at me. "So how 'bout it?"  
"Uh, so how about what?" I ask

 _they couldn't really expect us to take care of it.. could they?_  
vaguely I notice that the back of Crow's new yellow jacket has a stylized blackbird on it.  
"Ohh, no! I know where you're goin' with this, Trudge, and you can just forget it!"  
Jack and I look more ambivalent, but Crow isn't beyond telling them no to their faces. He had always been direct like that.

"Don't get me wrong- I hate that people're getting hurt; but we've got the Grand Prix to prepare for, and we don't have any time to spare! You guys're Security, you take care of it!"

And with that Crow all but shoves Trudge and Mina out the door. The crowd has dispersed.  
"Thanks for droppin' in! Great seein' ya! Bye!"

Crow closes the door again and bolts it.  
"Now, let's get back to work, shall we?"  
"Uh..." I mumble. Even if I am secretly relieved that Crow had told them no. I had always had a bit of difficulty doing that with people.  
Jack sighs and mutters "if we must…" but out loud says "All right..."

I sigh and go over to the area where I had been thrown against the wall. If I was right then this was where the strangest "damage" would be.


End file.
